


First Date

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons To Have Sex -- Bonus Ficlets [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, First Dates, Gift Fic, Implied Switching, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Sequel, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: There's no point in waiting some arbitrary number of dates to have sex with somebody if you've slept with them before you've even had your first date... right?





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crayon9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayon9/gifts).



> This fic was written for the lovely Crayon9, who requested a sequel to [Paratrooping (aka Bangin' For Roof)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701575) that showed their first date. It's not necessary for you to have read that fic first, but I definitely would recommend it. :D 
> 
> Thanks so much for the prompt, Crayon9, and for all of your wonderful, encouraging comments on my fics over the years. I super appreciate it, and I hope you have an amazing birthday! <3
> 
> A million kudos to [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/works) and [unicornsandphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandphoenix/pseuds/unicornsandphoenix) for their fabulous help with this fic!

"You're sure we're not moving too fast?" Harry panted against Draco's hair as Draco sucked at Harry's neck. His cock was rock hard in his trousers, and he briefly fought the urge to grind up against Draco's groin. "This is only our first date, after all."

Draco chuckled, and the vibrations rumbled pleasantly along the sensitive skin of Harry's throat. "I had you bent over my desk on Wednesday, Harry. It's Friday now. I think we've waited long enough."

"Yeah, good point," Harry said with a nod, before pulling Draco's mouth away from his neck and back up to Harry's lips. Merlin, he liked kissing Draco. He liked doing other things with Draco, too.

Harry still couldn't believe that less than a week ago he was still pathetically pining over Draco, trying to work up the courage to ask him out on a date. If it hadn't been for Ron and Hermione commandeering their shared flat this past Wednesday for their anniversary, Harry might _still_ be trying to work up his nerve. Thank god he'd run into Draco at the pub that night, and, more importantly, thank god Draco had been in a forgiving mood when he'd learned that what had motivated Harry to finally make his move was the fact that he'd been kicked out of his flat for the evening. Luckily, he'd seemed to believe Harry when he'd sworn that he had genuine feelings for Draco, and he'd even agreed to go on a proper date, though not before he'd shagged Harry within an inch of his life over that big, mahogany desk of his. Just thinking of it now made Harry shudder. Or maybe that was because Draco had managed to unbutton Harry's shirt, and was now dragging the edge of his fingernail over Harry's left nipple. 

Harry had been embarrassingly nervous before their date earlier that night. Thanks to the desk incident, he was already certain they were plenty compatible when it came to sex, but he wasn't sure the same would be true outside of the bedroom. Harry knew he liked Draco, knew he liked what he saw of the man Draco had become in the wake of the war, but they hadn't interacted enough for him to know for sure if they'd fit well together romantically. Draco had seemed to have similar reservations, and their combined nerves had made things stilted and awkward at first. After a couple of beers, though, the both of them had seemed to relax enough to have a proper conversation, and once they started talking, Harry hadn't wanted to stop. At least not until the bartender at the pub they were at came round for last call. Draco looked at him with hooded eyes, then, and asked if Harry was planning on inviting Draco back to his flat. Harry had dragged him out of there so fast, he was lucky he hadn't accidentally dislocated Draco's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Draco murmured against Harry's ear as his hands slid down Harry's stomach, teasing at the waistband of Harry's trousers. He had Harry pressed up against the wall of Harry's bedroom, and Harry's body ran hot and cold at the feeling of Draco plastered all along his front. 

"Wanna touch you." Harry demonstrated this fact by sliding Draco's shirt up over his head and running his hands over Draco's chest. He couldn't help but notice with some relief that it was scar-free.

Draco grinned at him. "Just touch? Come on, Harry, surely you've imagined doing more than that?"

Harry flushed, thinking of the silken bed clothes he'd splurged on yesterday, the ones he'd put on just this morning before he'd left for work. He wasn't quite sure what had possessed him to make such an uncharacteristic purchase. Well, that wasn't strictly true. Harry was fairly certain it probably had something to do with his frequent and frantic fantasies of taking Draco on expensive, decadent bedsheets. 

Draco's eyes lit up at whatever expression must have crossed Harry's face. "Somebody's thinking something naughty," he teased. "Are you planning on sharing with the class?"

Harry's hands drifted to Draco's flies, and he undid the buttons with quick motions, his gaze never leaving Draco's. "Well, for starters," Harry said with all the cool confidence he could muster, "I thought we could fuck on a bed this time."

Draco's pupils expanded with arousal. He swallowed heavily. "Salazar, that's hot."

 

"What is?"

"You saying the word fuck."

Harry laughed. "I can think of something even hotter."

"Does it involve getting naked and rolling around in bed together?"

Harry tugged on Draco's trousers until they pooled on the floor at Draco's feet. He smiled sharply. "Got it in one."

"I'm a smart bloke," Draco replied with a wink, before stripping off his pants and walking over to Harry's bed, cool as you please. Harry blinked after him, captivated by the slight jiggle of Draco's arse as he climbed up onto the mattress.

"You planning on joining me?" Draco asked as he settled back against the sheets. "Or will I have to keep myself entertained?"

Harry scrambled out of the rest of his clothes and crawled onto the bed, holding himself up over Draco. Draco looked like a dream, spread out on Harry's crimson silk sheets, like one of Harry's fantasies come to life. He licked his lips, and Draco grinned wickedly up at him.

"You've got me on your bed, just like you wanted. Now what?"

"Now?" Harry shuffled his way between Draco's legs, running his palms up muscled thighs. "Now, I'm going to fuck you."

Draco shuddered. "There's that word again."

"I thought you'd like that," Harry replied as he summoned the bottle of lube from his bed stand.

Draco smirked. "I can think of something I'd like even more."

"Does it involve my cock in your arse?"

Draco spread his legs even wider, looking completely relaxed as he bared himself to Harry and wrapped a hand around his prick. "Got it in one," Draco said with a filthy grin.

"Not all that original of you, stealing all my lines." Harry coated his fingers in slick, before reaching down to rub at Draco's puckered entrance. The faintest pressure, and a single finger slid inside. The hot slickness of Draco's arse gripped him tight, and Harry's cock twitched in eager anticipation.

Draco shrugged. "I guess I'm distracted." His fist moved slow and steady over his erection, and Harry found himself transfixed by the sight. He hadn't had much opportunity to look at Draco's cock last time, and it was just as impressive as it had felt stretching Harry's arse wide open. "It seems I'm not the only one," Draco added, pointedly, as his arse clamped down around Harry's no-longer-moving finger. 

Harry flashed him an unimpressed look, before shoving back inside, this time with two fingers. He curled them, quickly locating Draco's prostate and humming with pleasure when Draco's eyes fluttered closed on a soft sigh. That was more like it.

Draco's hips were udulating against Harry's hand by the time he moved to slip a third finger in. Draco moaned before catching Harry's eye. "I'm good. You can fuck me now."

Harry understood why Draco found that word so hot, because he didn't think he'd ever heard anything sexier than Draco telling Harry to fuck him. Though Harry wouldn't have minded hearing it again, Draco really didn't need to say it twice. Harry grabbed some more lube to slick his cock, and then he was there, rubbing the head of his prick against Draco's arsehole before carefully pressing inside. 

The two of them groaned in unison as Harry worked his way in, the pressure and heat around his cock almost unbearably intense. It had been ages since Harry had last fucked somebody, and though he remembered it being amazing, he didn't remember it feeling so impossibly, unfathomably fantastic. The other day with Draco fucking him over Draco's desk had been the best sex Harry had ever had, but he was pretty sure this round was going to give that one a run for its money. That thought was only solidified when Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and tilted his hips, pleasure cascading through Harry's body as Draco clearly encouraged Harry to move. 

Harry shouldn't have been surprised, but the reality of fucking Draco against silken sheets was even better than his fantasy. Sure, it took them a few tries to stabilise—the fabric was more slippery than Harry had expected, and his first couple of thrusts nearly shoved Draco off the bed—but once they found their rhythm, it was toe-curlingly good. Draco's hands gripped Harry's back and arse, urging Harry to fuck him harder, faster. Harry did his best to comply, did his best to fuck ragged moans and bit-off curses from Draco's lips as he ground in deep. He ran his lips over Draco's collarbones, his throat, the stubbled edge of his jaw, needing to feel every part of Draco. Harry felt desperate and greedy, already hungry for more, for everything, as he fucked Draco through the mattress.

His orgasm was building, coiling tight as a spring inside of him, ready to snap and release. Draco was close, too. Harry could tell by the angry red of his leaking prick and the way his moans increased in pitch and intensity. He wanted to get Draco there, wanted to see Draco's face as he came, so he wrapped a hand around Draco's cock and began to wank him as he thrust. Draco's entire body shuddered, his muscles locking up as he tumbled over the edge, his release splattering his chest and dripping down Harry's fingers. His arse clenched down around Harry's prick as he came, and the added pressure, combined with the unfairly sexy sight of Draco lost in pleasure, was enough to push Harry to his own peak. 

"So," Draco began, after Harry had cleaned them both off and they were laying next to one another on the bed, sweaty and satisfied. "What's with the silk sheets?"

The back of Harry's neck prickled with heat. "What about them?"

Draco turned his head to look at Harry incredulously. "Not to make assumptions, but I really can't see you as the type to sleep on silken bed sheets."

"I could be," Harry argued. Draco continued his disbelieving stare, and Harry caved.

"All right, fine. You're right, these aren't my usual sheets. I, err, bought them yesterday."

Draco smirked. "Seems like you were pretty confident I'd be coming home with you."

"Hopeful," Harry corrected. "I dunno. Earlier, you asked what I wanted, what I fantasised about, and…"

Draco's eyebrows rose. "You have a thing for silk?" His gaze turned thoughtful and appraising as it trailed down Harry's naked body. "I can work with that."

Harry's cheeks flushed. "No! I mean, I'm not against it, but mostly it just seemed classy, you know? Like the kind of sheets you would sleep on."

Draco's expression turned amused, but there was an undeniable fondness there. "I appreciate the sentiment, but for the record, I _hate_ silk sheets. They're a bloody nightmare."

Harry snorted. "They're a bit more…slippery than I was expecting."

"Just wait until the middle of the night. You're going to wake up shivering with all the blankets and pillows slid off on the floor."

"Well, at least I'll have you to keep me warm."

"Will you now?"

"Oh, uh." Harry had assumed Draco would stay the night, since Harry had stayed over at Draco's after the desk sex incident. Then again, Harry hadn't had anywhere else to stay that night, and Draco had his own perfectly nice bed to go back to, one without uncomfortably slippery sheets. "I mean, I'd like you to stay. If you want."

Draco's expression was unreadable, before a slow, pleased smile spread across his face. Something fluttered inside Harry's stomach at the sight of it. 

"All right, Harry. I'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
